Lids for disposable beverage cups, such as disposable coffee cups, are known in the art. Many beverages are consumed in transit, such as between the home and the workplace. Thus, the need to provide a lid that permits the beverage to be consumed while reducing, if not minimizing, spillage of the beverage. Furtherance of the latter interest is challenging, since, as noted above, the beverage is consumed while the consumer is in motion, such as, for example, in a car, while walking, exercising, or riding public transportation.